Time Warp
by Angel-Rias
Summary: PG 13 for future chapters of language. Might change to R. Ok this is one about Serena. She pretty much gets sucked back into the Silver Millenium for some unknown reason. Fact is though, she finds out some weird stuff. Its going to get really confusing
1. Questions

Okie folks I know I really shouldnt do this but I have way too many ideas. Ok this is one about Serena. She pretty much gets sucked back into the Silver Millenium for some unknown reason. Fact is though, shefinds out some weird stuff. Its going to get really confusing and everything so bear with me on this. I'm right now just going with the ideas. Oh and this will not be totally Usagi based. It's going to be a weird triangle between Ami, Usagi, and Hotaru.

Okie here is the thing. I want to say I own Sailor Moon and I dream about owning Sailor Moon but I fear I will never own Sailor Moon.

Info.

ok here's the deal. Usagi has two crystals. One is the Shadow Gate Crystal and the other is the Silver Imperium Crystal. The Shadow Gate Crystal allows her to transform into Sailor Eclipse and Princess Mirai. The Silver Imperium Crystal allows her to transform into Sailor Moon and Princess Serenity. The two Crystal's combined allows her to transform into a mixture between the two scout forms and she is called Nika.

Ami has two Crystal's as well. They are the Dashoudu Crystal and it allows her to transform into Sailor Ceres and Princess Mia. The second one is the Mercurian Ice Crystal and it allows her to transform into Sailor Mercury and Princess Ami.

Hotaru has two crystals as well. One is the Shadow Crystal, which allows her to transform into Sailor Salorian and Princess Crystalline, and the second is the Saturn Death Crystal, which allows her to transform into Sailor Saturn and Princess Hotaru.

skipping times

_

* * *

__thoughts_

**mind speech**

_**Transformations and attacks**_

Memories

okie I think I got it all. Oh and this story is dedicated to Candice and Emily. Candice reminds me of Ami and Emily reminds me of Hotaru. okie so I guess I otta get started on the story. Please feel free to send flames and insults because then that would really help me make this better and you guys get to pick the pairings.It will go up to a certain chapter though.

okie here is the usual pairings but if you have any other ideas just send them in.

Endymion/Usagi

Diamond/Usagi

new character guy/Usagi

Ami/Generals(pick one general)

Ami/OC

Hotaru/Generals(pick one general)

Hotaru/OC

ok there is the usual but there will be new characters introduced throughout the story so the pairings might change.

* * *

Time Warp

A child in a time not her own

A child not on her own home

A child lost within the wrong place

Seeking what she cannot find

A child alone in her life

Never to be with another for long

A child that has no hope

Of ever finding real true love

A child born with brains and smarts

A child too shy to prove herself

Strong of heart and soul

Afraid to show herself to others

Together they wil be brought

To bring together a land torn apart

To heal the souls of hurting thoughts

Following there final destinies

Usagi shivered and wrapped her coat around her more tightly. It had been 6 months since she and Mamoru had broken up and gone their own ways. Trista hadn't wanted it to happen but fate had a creul face. The scouts had gone their seperate ways as well. Mina had gone back to London to live with her parents. Lita had gone to Greece to fulfill her dream of being a world renown cook. Ami had gone off to the University in Spain that she had been looking into. Rei had moved when her Grandpa had died. She now lived in America and was running a Martial Arts Studio. Mamoru was in America as well, working to get his Doctorate. Usagi was the only one left. After all the battles had ended, everything had become pretty nice. She had been able to graduate the top of her class and was now in a University in Kyoto. She rarely ever went to see her parents. The outers had gone their seperate ways as well. Michiru had begun to travel around the world, performing and selling her paintings. Haruka raced all over as well, mainly wherever Michiru was. Hotaru was doing well in highschool and Usagi got to see her more than the others. Trista remained gaurding the time gate and keeping track of all the scouts. Once a month, the scouts all called each other on their communicators to check and see that they were alive and well. Usagi shivered again. Even though it was the middle of summer, Usagi was freezing. On impulse she pulled out her communicator and contacted Ami. The two remained close no matter what. After a few moments, Ami's image appeared in the screen. It looked as though she was just waking up. Usagi smiled. "I didn't wake you did I Ami?" "No Usa. What's up? Is there a new enemy?" Usagi shook her head. "No but I was wondering if you have detected some kind of shift on the poles." To Usagi's surprise, Ami's face went white. "What do you mean?" Usagi frowned. "It's nothing. It's just that it's the middle of summer here and I'm freezing my butt off." Ami frowned, her color back. Usagi smiled as she saw Ami's concentration face. "I don't know Usa. I can't really feel anything. It's probably nothing. You know that the weather sometimes acts up." Usagi nodded but she still wasn't convinced. "I guess so." Ami appeared to straighten herself. "Well hey, I got a vacation coming up pretty soon. I was thinking of coming back to Tokyo. See you and stuff." Usagi's face brightened. "Sure! That would be great." Ami grinned. "Good. Well I gotta go now." "Ok then. Bye Ami." "Bye Usa." Usagi hung up and pocketed her communicator. She adjusted her bag and hurried toward her dorm room.

Ami swallowed as she placed her communicator on the table. She had lied to Usagi. She wasn't sure why or how but she had. The fact was, there was something wrong with the pole. _Great Selene. What have I done?_ Ami shook her head and stood. For the past 2 months, she had felt that something was extremely off. She had been certain it was nothing and it was the cause of the Ozone Layer decreasing. Ami picked up her laptop and typed in the code to hack into the sattelites. She used her Sailor laptop more frequently now. She continued to run tests on the last imagery body test that Usagi had done. There was something in Usagi that was dark but not evil. She had yet to find it though. It was as if the Silver Imperium Crystal didn't want it found. Ami set the sattelites toward the poles. She stared at the pictures in frustration. Nothing appeared to be out of place. It looked as though everything was normal on the poles. Suddenly she saw something. She instantly zoomed in on it and studied it. If not for the boost her laptop gave the sattelite, it would have been invisible. It was a portal. Not just any normal portal but a odd one. It was a stone circle. She couldn't see it really clearly but it looked as though there were markings on it. It was set on a stone pedestal. In the middle there was nothing. Snow swirled around it, keeping it hidden from human eyes. There was also a spell on it to keep it from any normal humans. Ami printed the image out and set to studying this new phenomenon. After all, when was it that you discovered something totally brand new that no one else but a person with magic could see. She had finished her school work up to two weeks ahead also so she didn't need to worry about school.

Usagi yawned as she headed to class. it was close to 5 in the morning. _I just had to choose a class that would make me wake up so early. Great job Meatball Head._ Usagi shrugged herself from her thoughts and entered the class. She looked around and noticed a new student. She had short dark blue hair and forest green eyes. There was a odd aura around her. Usagi frowned but sat down in her usual seat. Her mind began to roam._ I wonder when the Star Lights are returning. I miss Seiya. Heck I miss everyone. I wish I could see them again. It's really no fair. I am after all Princess Serenity so why don't I have a Prince Charming. I thought Darien was supposed to be my true love. It's no fair._ Usagi came back to reality as the teacher came in. Usagi dimly listened as Mr Housoukka called roll. A name jumped out at her for some reason. Naoshi Sakurai. Usagi looked for the person who owned the name and saw the new girl raise her hand. "Now listen up. In a week, we are going to have finals." The class groaned.Only Usagi and the new girl Sakurai said nothing. "The only difference about this semesters final is that we are doing it in groups. Pairs. I'm hoping you know what pairs are. Also I will be assigning the partners." Usagi turned back to Mr Housouka, breaking eye contact with the new girl. He ran off a few names. Soon he said her own. "Tsukino and...Naoshi." Usagi almost jumped. She wrote down the girl's name on her notepad. Once the class was paired off, Mr Housouka started in on what they were going to do. _Awesome! We get to do a report on something that happened in the past. I wonder if Sakurai-san would let us do it on the Silver Millinium?_ Usagi stood as she checked the clock and saw that class was over. "I want you to get together with your partner and I want to know what you'll be doing next class." Usagi headed directly for Sakurai. She was heading out the door. "Saukurai-san! Wait up!" The girl stopped and looked back. Once Usagi caught up, she smiled. "Hi I'm Tsukino Usagi. I'll be your partner. I was wondering what you want to do our final on?" "Whatever you want to do it on." Usagi almost stopped in her tracks. Sakurai-san's voice was cold and emotionless. Usagi walked next to her. "Well I was hoping that we could hang out you know?" Sakurai looked at her and stopped. "You want to hang out with me? Fine. Meet me in front of the Office at 7." Usagi nodded and watched her walk off._ Did I get myself into big trouble?_

At 7, Usagi was in front of the Office in a pair of blue jeans that curved over her figure and a black long sleeve stretch shirt. She wore a dark blue jean jacket and had her hair up in her usual odangos. She had her Broach in her jacket pocket, ready in case if something happened. She wore a small gold necklace that her dad had gave her for graduation. It looked like a angel that had it's palms facing each other. In between the palms was a small diamond. She had on a pair of black boots as well. She shifted uneasily and looked at her watch. A samll black car suddenly pulled up. She watched Sakurai get out of the passenger seat. She smiled. "I didn't think you would be here. C'mon. Hop in. My brother is driving us so we have a designated driver." The last was said sarcastically. Usagi smiled timidly at Sukurai's brash behavior. Sakurai gestured for Usagi to enter the car. Usagi timidly got in and sat back. She quickly buckled herself in and then looked at Sakurai's brother. He looked nothing like her. Didn't even resemble her. _What the...?_ Her brother had dark green hair and ice blue eyes. Something flashed in her mind. She glared the boy in front of her. "You'll regret that Nick! I'm telling Trista on you!" "Ah come on Sere. YOu know I'm just playing. Here, I'll let you toss me in that mud puddle over there and laugh at me for looking like a doofus." She began to gigle and leaped into his arms."I never want you to ever leave me. Do you promise Nick?" He smiled. "On my honor as the Prince of Plias, Prince Nicholas, I will never abandon you Kitten." She threw her arms around his neck once more."Thank you so so so much Nick!" Usagi shook her head slightly and smiled. He nodded in her direction, a secretive smile on her lips. Sakurai hopped in. "Okay Nick. Let's go." "Same as usual Princess?" Usagi noticed the sarcastic tone to his voice. Sakurai just smiled. "Of course." He started off. Usagi looked out the window and wondered for the hundreth time if what she was doing was crazy.

Usagi looked at the club in shock. It was huge! And big! She stepped out and moved right next to Sakurai. "What is this place?" Sakurai grinned. "It belongs to my dad. He runs the whole joint so we can get in free." Usagi blinked and shifted. Sakurai's brother moved beside her and laid his hand on her shoulder gently. "Hey, it's okay. It's not too bad. The only reason I have to bring my sister is under my dad's orders." Usagi smiled timidly, feeling comfortable with him. He held his hand out."I'm Nicholas." Usagi blinked in surprise and gently took his his hand. "Usagi." He grinned and gestured toward the door. "Shall we?"

Hotaru frowned as she looked up. Something was off with Koneko.There were two strange auras near her. She put her homework down and went to her window. She felt that she needed to be there with Koneko. "Saturn Power Disguise!" Black dust fell on her and Hotaru found herself in a pair of black hip huggers and a black half shirt. She was older as well. Hotaru created herself an i.d. and then jumped out the window and landed gracefully. She took off, using her speed, and followed Usagi's aura.

* * *

"Have we found her? Any sign whatsoever?" A man bowed. He had white hair and baby blue eyes. "No highness. But we beleive we know where she is. We cannot enter for some reason. It has been blocked by what we think is the Time Gaurdian of that time." "Are you sure Cosmos?" "I am not sure of anything Queen Selenity. All we know is that the two we sent there haven't been able to come back. We have had no word with them." The Queen stifled a sob. She had silver hair up in a hairstyle that made them look like meatballs with hair hair flowing out from them. Her eyes were of the purest Crystal blue. Cosmos hesitated a moment. "What is it Cosmos?" "Prince Nicholas and Princess Sakurai have vanished." Queen Selenity frowned. "The Prince of Plias(Pluto) and the Princess of Sol(Sun) are gone?" "Yes My Queen. Deisha(Venus),Therundus(Jupiter), and Urani(Unranus) have fallen to King Ares. The young Princesses of Aquaris(Mercury) and Salorian(Saturn) are still missing as well. Elysion(Earth) and Aquatis(Neptune) are still remaining neutral. King Ares is trying to work on Elysion at the moment. I fear that the Maritun Kingdom will succeed." Queen Selenity stood abruptly. "Nonsense. King Endymion will remain loyal." Cosmos bowed once more. "I am sorry Highess."

In the Maritun Kingdom, a young woman was seen hurrying across the borders. She was the former Princess of Maritun, Relina. It was Rei for short. She was wearing a cloak that was a deep red. _I must get to the Queen before the Time comes. Mina and Lita must also return here. We cannot remain in that Time for too much longer. We protected her as much as we could. Father has placed the portal and Ami will find it soon._ As she hurried along, she tried to keep the cloak over her clothes. They were from modern times. The truth of it was that her, Darien, Lita, Mina, Haruka, and Michiru were having a hard time keeping their whereabouts and travels hidden from Trista. Once the three came back, she would discover it and she would not be happy. Rei moved toward the Fire Shrine. Here she was known as Raven. She looked up and Deimos Phoebos circling over the shrine. The two had been a great help in finding the Princess. Yet the prophecy had to be fullfilled. She could tell no one though. She quickly entered the shrine and went straight to her room. She changed into proper clothing, a red and white hoari. She then replaced the cloak on herself and pulled the hood up to shadow her face. She then exited and headed toward the fire. A man stepped out and Rei tensed a moment. She then recognized Mamoru. "What are you doing here? You are supposed to be there." Mamoru tightened his lips. "It's hard. I don't know how long I can keep myself from going to her. She driving me nuts you know. Haunting my mind everytime I close my eyes. Everything around me reminds me of her and I'm over a nation away from her." Rei sighed. She and Mamoru had gotten close over the 6 months of leaving Usagi. They had had to. Only those close to Usagi knew the Prophecy."Mamoru. You know that you had to leave. In order for the Lunarian Kingdom to regain it's control and for Ares to be defeated, she must lose everyone. That is the only way she will be able to come here." Mamoru rubbed his temples. "You don't understand Rei. He is there now. How am I supposed to let him hurt her." Pain shimmered in Mamoru's eyes. At that moment, the outside doors were slammed open. Mamoru instantly stepped back into the shadows. Rei stood tall and turned toward the inner door. They opened and soldiers entered. Their uniforms were red and black. A tall man with black hair and violet eyes entered. "Hello daughter." Rei snarled. "I am not your daughter." The man frowned. "How many times have I told you that I will always remain your father." Rei narrowed her eyes, even if her entire face was shadowed. "My father died when my mother was killed by him. I am now Raven." He shrugged. "Why are you here Ares?" Ares shrugged, a lazy smile on his face. "Tell me, have you found the Princess in your readings?" Rei snorted and turned away. "If I had even seen her I would not tell you. You will not recover her whereabouts from I. Now leave my presence." Rei called down Phoebus and Deimos. They landed on her shoulder and looked at the Maritun King. He shifted and then scowled. He scowled. "Fine then daughter. I shall go but you have not heard the last of me." Ares stomped out and the soldiers followed. Once they were gone, Mamoru stepped out. Rei sighed. "You should go now. She will be coming soon. I fear Ami has found the portal my father sent to every time within 10 years." Mamoru nodded and went to the inner door. "Be strong Rei. I know how musch the Plias Prince means to you." Rei stared at Mamoru with wide eyes as he exited.

* * *

Usagi was scared to death. Sukurai had gone off somewhere and her brother was with his father. She sat alone at a table near the shadows. She shivered. Suddenly something touched her shoulder, making her jump. "Oh my Gosh!" She turned swiftly. The young woman in front of her seemed somewhat familiar. Then she saw the haze around her body. "Taru? Is that you?" She smiled. "Yep." Hotaru's grin turned somber. "I felt that you needed me. Are you okay Koneko?" Usagi smiled timidly. "Thank you Taru." Hotaru sat by Usagi and stared down at her hands. Usagi sighed. "Have you ever had dreams of a different time Taru?" Hotaru blinked and went pale. "What do you mean?" Her voice was soft. Usagi grimaced. "Like remembering something from when you were younger." Hotaru's bottom lip trembled as she flashed back to the memory she had had. She stared up at the man with white hair and baby blue eyes. He wasn't all that old at all really. "Cosmos? When do think that I'll be accepted by everyone?" The man known as Cosmos chuckled and gently kissed her forehead. "Hush now Dark Angel. Have no fear. They will love you as I love you." She blushed, being a 6 year old with a crush. "You promise that if I get lost, you will find me again Cosmos?" The man smiled gently. "Of course Dark Angel. Of course." Hotaru blushed and slightly shook her head. "Yes I have Koneko but I do not know what they mean. My memories are of a man with white hair and baby blue eyes." Usagi turned to stare off into the distance. "My dreams are of a Prince Nicholas from a place called Plias.It seems so real. he had dark green hair and ice blue eyes. I think he's related to Trista but I'm not so sure." The man in my dream's is Cosmos. Other than that, I know nothing." Both girls reflected quietly on their memories. Suddenly, as a slow song came up, Nick appeared. Usagi swallowed as she looked up at him. He looked so much like the one from the memory. "Would you like to dance? I saw that you were pretty lonely over here. I can get someone for your friend if you wish." Usagi looked at Hotaru and saw her shake her head. Usagi smiled. "That's okay. She is fine. But yes I would like to dance. Be careful Taru." Hotaru smiled a little. "I will Koneko." Usagi then went onto the dance floor.

Hotaru watched as Usagi danced with the guy. he seemed too sure of himself. Hotaru wished fervently that Mamoru hadn't gone and done an idiotic thing like dumping Usagi. Even after he had done it, Hotaru had seen the agony in both their eyes at being seperated and unable to go to each other. Hotaru sighed. Her Koneko was definitely growing up. Hotaru ordered a soda and sat the rest of the time watching Usagi dance with the man.Frequently her mind turned back to the memory of the man Cosmos.

Later that night, around midnight, Usagi managed toplead that she was tired and had an early class the next day. Hotaru managed to extract her from Nick's grasp and they headed off down the sidewalk toward home. As they walked, they were silent. "Who was he?" Hotaru couldn't help but ask. Usagi's expression had become happier then she had ever been. At least for a while. Usagi blushed. "His name is Nick. Well Nicholas. he reminds me of the boy in my memory." Hotaru didn't speak for a moment. She finally looked at Usagi again. "It's been a while since you really smiled. I'm happy that you got to smile from your heart again." Usagi's eyes turned sad. Hotaru mentally smacked herself. Indeed, ever since Mamoru had broken up with her, she had rarely smiled and had become moody. She wore smiles for those that she wanted to think that she was fine but of all the people, it was herself and Ami that knew how Usagi really felt. Ami had been the last to leave of the scouts. When all the others had gone, they had prevented Usagi from commiting suicide. Suddenly, the communicator beeped. usagi turned her's on. Ami was on the other end. She had an excited expresdsion on her face. "What is it Ami?" "You wouldn't beleive what I found! It's the greatest discovery I've ever made! I'm going to be heading over in two wekks and then I'll tell you all about it." Hotaru frowned. "What is it Ami?" Ami's eyes sparkled brightly. "You would have never guessed. It's a..."

* * *

I'm evil huh. But I already gave you a clue to what it is. Feel free to send flames. Some of the names on here are my own and some are from the shows and some are from other storys so please dont sue me!

Begs on hands and knees in front of lawyers.

Well anyways send reviews and such so I can keep writing this one. I had real fun writing this one out. Ja Ne everybody!


	2. Solutions, Memories, and Mysteries

Okie folks I know I really shouldnt do this but I have way too many ideas. Ok this is one about Serena. She pretty much gets sucked back into the Silver Millenium for some unknown reason. Fact is though, shefinds out some weird stuff. Its going to get really confusing and everything so bear with me on this. I'm right now just going with the ideas. Oh and this will not be totally Usagi based. It's going to be a weird triangle between Ami, Usagi, and Hotaru

I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed. Personally.

Serene Amethyst- Thanks for your help with pairings. Oh and Naoshi is Sakurai's last name. Over in Japan they usually say their last name before their first name.

Serenity Maxwell- Thanks for your help in the pairings and I'll start sending you emails if you want when I update but it's up to you.

Okie here is the thing. I want to say I own Sailor Moon and I dream about owning Sailor Moon but I fear I will never own Sailor Moon.

Info.

ok here's the deal. Usagi has two crystals. One is the Shadow Gate Crystal and the other is the Silver Imperium Crystal. The Shadow Gate Crystal allows her to transform into Sailor Eclipse and Princess Mirai. The Silver Imperium Crystal allows her to transform into Sailor Moon and Princess Serenity. The two Crystal's combined allows her to transform into a mixture between the two scout forms and she is called Nika.

Ami has two Crystal's as well. They are the Dashoudu Crystal and it allows her to transform into Sailor Ceres and Princess Mia. The second one is the Mercurian Ice Crystal and it allows her to transform into Sailor Mercury and Princess Ami.

Hotaru has two crystals as well. One is the Shadow Crystal, which allows her to transform into Sailor Salorian and Princess Crystalline, and the second is the Saturn Death Crystal, which allows her to transform into Sailor Saturn and Princess Hotaru.

sorry guys I couldn't leave out Trista. She will have two crystals as well. The first is called the Plutonian Time Crystal which allows her to become Sailor Pluto and Princess Sakiri. The second is the Time Weaver Crystal. It allows her to become Sailor Chronos and Princess Meridian

skipping times

_thoughts_

**mind speech**

_**Transformations and attacks**_

Memories

okie I think I got it all. Oh and this story is dedicated to Candice and Emily. Candice reminds me of Ami and Emily reminds me of Hotaru. okie so I guess I otta get started on the story. Please feel free to send flames and insults because then that would really help me make this better and you guys get to pick the pairings.It will go up to a certain chapter though.

okie guys listen up. I have an update on the pairings. There wil be a time limit though so send them in as fast as you can. Here is the new pairings.

Endymion/Usagi-2

Diamond/Usagi-0

Nick/Usagi-1

Usagi/OC

Ami/Zoicite-2

Amie/Malacyte-0

Ami/OC

Hotaru/Generals(pick one general)-0

Hotaru/Cosmos-2

Hotaru/OC

Rei/Jedaite-1

Rei/Nick-1

Rei/OC

Mina/Malacyte-1

Mina/OC

Lita/Nephlyte-1

Lita/OC

Sakurai/Nick-1

Sakurai/Jedaite-1

Sakurai/OC

Haruka/Michiru-1

Haruka/OC

Michiru/OC

Trista/OC

okie guys there is the new stats on pairings.

Oh for those who had trouble last time on the kingdoms. Here.

Sun- Sol

Mercury- Aquaris

Venus- Deisha

Earth- Elysion

Mars- Maritun

Jupiter- Therundus

Saturn- Salorian

Uranus- Urani

Neptune- Aquatis

Pluto- Plias

There will also be the moons of the planets. Some of them were only numbers so I made up names for them.

* * *

Time Warp

A child in a time not her own

A child not on her own home

A child lost within the wrong place

Seeking what she cannot find

A child alone in her life

Never to be with another for long

A child that has no hope

Of ever finding real true love

A child born with brains and smarts

A child too shy to prove herself

Strong of heart and soul

Afraid to show herself to others

Together they wil be brought

To bring together a land torn apart

To heal the souls of hurting thoughts

Following there final destinies

Last time... (so that way you guys know what happened)

Suddenly, the communicator beeped. Usagi turned her's on. Ami was on the other end. She had an excited expression on her face. "What is it Ami?" "You wouldn't beleive what I found! It's the greatest discovery I've ever made! I'm going to be heading over in two weeks and then I'll tell you all about it." Hotaru frowned. "What is it Ami?" Ami's eyes sparkled brightly. "You would have never guessed. It's a..."

This time...

"Sokudai Solis!" Usagi and Hotaru frowned. "English Ami." Ami blushed and chuckled. "Sorry Usa. It means 'Star Gate.' It's a portal that can take you, depending on where you set it, to different times, dimensions, or galaxies. The only one I know of is under American Goverment Protection. And even that is kept secret." Hotaru smirked. "And how did you find that out Ami?" Ami blushed. "I uh...um...uh I...Hotaru stop it!" Hotaru began to chuckle. Usagi glared at her and she stopped instantly. "It's okay Ami. We understand. So what is this Star Gate." Ami stilled. "Are you around anyone?" Usagi frowned. "No." "Well get to a a spot where there is no possibility of anyone over-hearing." Usagi nodded. "We'll call you back." Ami nodded and Usagi turned the communicator off. Both her and Hotaru took off down the street. They stopped in an empty alley and nodded to each other. Both were a little scared that something might happen. Usagi raised her broach. **_"Moon Planet Power!" _**Hotaru raised her pen. **_"Saturn Planet Power!"_** They looked at themselves once they finished and sighed in releif. Eternal Moon raised her staff and made a circular motion. Eternal Saturn waited tensely. The portal faded a moment and then grew strong again. Both entered warily. The portal closed instantly once they were in.

They arrived in a room that was filled with stars. They were in their own sub-pockets. It was an odd but practical thing Eternal Moon had learned. She contacted Ami once more and she popped back up. "Okay Ame's. We are in our sub-pocket." Ami blinked. "I'll never get used to that. Well anyways, you can't tell anyone what it is or let anyone hear you say it. The Star Gate is at a very vulnerable place. That is what's got the poles out of sync. It's in the south pole so the south pole is out of sync with the north pole and so that puts the weather out of odds everywhere else. The chemicals that are given off in the South Pole are actually more substant and have more power than the chemicals in the North Pole." Eternal Saturn sighed. "Ami! English please!" Ami once again blushed. "Sorry. What I mean is that the greater amount of magic in the South Pole is causing the North Pole to try and make up for the imbalance. Well trying to equal everything out." Eternal Moon frowned. "So what your saying is that since the South Pole has more magic in the air, the North Pole is using the weather to make up for the difference." Ami smiled brightly. "Exactly." Eternal Saturn nodded. "So where does this Star Gate lead to?" "Well my guess is another dimension. I managed to get a discription that the table has been set up but I haven't quite cracked it. There are signs here that I have no clue what they stand for. I can tell though that one of the signs stands for dimension and the second one stands for time. I just can't figure out the last." Eternal Moon shifted. "Can you show it to me?" "Sorry. It won't come in clear. The picture is blurry. I can just barely make out what it is. It looks like a crescent moon with the points facing up. Inside it is a sign that I can't figure out what it is though. That's the part that is confusing me. I think it might be a portal back to the Silver Millenium." Eternal Moon froze. "I'm going to contact the others and tell them they need to get their butts over here. See if you can come by next week." "I'll try Moon but I'm not so sure if I can." Eternal Moon nodded. She turned off the communicator and then pressed the caller for Mars. She frowned as nothing came up. She pressed the button for Venus and then Jupiter. There was nothing. She looked at Eternal Saturn in worry. Eternal Moon pressed the buttons for Neptune and Uranus. They didn't even pick up. Lastly she pressed Pluto's. Pluto appeared. "Hello Koneko. Do you need something?" "Puu, have you seen the others. You, Saturn, and Mercury are the only ones I can contact." Pluto frowned and closed her eyes. Suddenly they shot open. "I cannot sense them. Not even Endymion." Panic began to claw at Eternal Moon's heart. "I want you to go to your room Koneko. Promise me." Eternal Moon nodded. "Sure Puu. Mercury is going to try and come next week." Pluto nodded and then the communicator shut off. Eternal Moon looked at Eternal Saturn and shrugged. "I suppose we ought to listen to her. Something is happening and once she finds out what, she'll tell us." Eternal Saturn nodded. Eternal Moon raised her staff and made another portal. Both stepped through and then headed off to their own places.

Pluto was now frustrated. She could not find the others anywhere. They had left the planet and dimension entirely. She knawed her bottom lip in worry. There were also two auras that were oddly familiar. She couldn't place them but it as though she had known them at one time. Pluto walked swiftly out of the Time Gate room and headed toward a forbidden wing of the Time Palace. She had been told that she could never enter the area during her younger years by her teacher. Her teacher had of course been her father Chronos. She paused as she arrived at the door. This was an area only for those that could control a large amount of power. She had heard tales of people that had gone in had been completely shredded to peices from the exertion on their bodies. She shook herself and turned the ivory door handle. The door swung open slowly. At first, Pluto expected to be overcome by power. Instead she felt a small whisp of something like power. She entered the room and walked a few steps. She swung in fear as she heard the door slam shut behind her. Her heart was now pounding in fear. She turned back and took another step forward. She held her staff out and a small golden glow erupted from the top. She looked around the room she was in. It was filled with treasure that would cause any man to envy. She realized that this was the treasure house of the planets. Gold, silver, precious jewels, rare stones winked brightly and Pluto felt a tug at her heart. She realized it was greed and pushed it down. She walked on and soon came to another door. She placed her hand on it and fell a echo of a potent power. She bit her bottom lip and grasped the silver handle. She turned it and power swept past her and around her. She held her breath in shock and awe. Slowly she entered the room and looked around. This room was filled with magical items. These were heirlooms of Mages, Royals, and other types of Magic Casters. She saw a elaborate staff in a corner. It was similar to hers but it was made of silver. Pluto walked over to it in awe. Her own staff glowed brighter. The new staff began to glow as well. Pluto found herself reaching toward the other staff. She jerked back and blinked. She stepped away form the staff and her own light dimmed a bit. She went to the next door and found gold handle. She turned it and entered. The power was even grater here. She found a circular room. In it were tall stone pillars. She counted 92 pillars in all. She also noted that they appeared to be in their own things. The room was sectioned of into 10 sections. She looked near to the top and saw symbols for each of the planets. There was the Sun, Mercury, Venus, Earth, Mars, Jupiter, Saturn, Uranus, Neptune, and Pluto. There was nothing in the spot under the Sun, Mercury, and Venus. Under Earth, there was one stone pillar. Mars had two Pillars under it. Jupiter had 29 pillars. Saturn had 31. Under Uranus, there was 20. Under Neptune, there was 8. Then under Pluto was one stone pillar. Pluto looked closer and saw writing on the pillars. She read the one under her own planet. _Chronos._ Pluto frowned and looked at Mars and Earth. _Phobos, Deimos, and Lunar?_ Understanding filled Pluto. The pillars were symbols of the planetary moons. She looked over at the pillars under Jupiter, Saturn, Uranus, and Neptune. _Leda. Callisto. Pan. Ymir. Titania. Ariel. Triton. Despina. They are all moons. This is stunning._ Pluto moved around them and went the next door. This time the door was made of ivory. There was no handle. She looked at the top and saw a riddle. "Speak your tongue of your planet's moon and the door shall open to let you through." Pluto frowned. She spoke Plutonian, saying the words again. Nothing happened. She turned back and looked at Chronos. Then it dawned on her. _Speak the tongue of your planet's moon!_ She faced the door again. She said Chronos in Plutonian. The door scraped open as if it hadn't been gone through in centuries. Pluto gripped her staff tighter as a stronger wave of power swept by her. She entered the room and the door slammed shut behind her. She looked around. The room seemed to be empty. Suddenly she saw a large creature appear. It looked familiar. Then she reealized it was a Kraken. It was a beast from her planet. They resided mainly on Chronos though. She crouched and held her staff before her. "Speak child of Pluto and tell me this. Who is the one who holds the crest, who holds the sorrow, and who holds the pain? Who is the one that is ruler of thee? Who is the one that makes you cower? Who is the one that makes you fear? Who is the one that makes you love? Speak now child of Pluto and pray do not be wrong for then you must die like all those before. Remember this warning and take heed for you will only get one answer, now speak to me. Only the one who holds the talisman can save. Only the one who holds the rights of your kind. Only the one who holds the crown. Speak now and answer this riddle of fate." The kraken swayed and Pluto bit her lip. She thought the riddle over._ The answer has to be given in the last. Who holds a talisman? I, Neptune, Uranus, and Saturn. All of us would hold the rights of our planets and the crowns for we are the last of our kind. But it is my planet that is asks for. So the answer is I. _Pluto straightened herself. "Kraken, the answer is I. I am Sailor Pluto, Princess Sakiri Trista Plias, Ruler of Pluto and last child of King Chronos." Pluto waited, a slight fear inside herself. The kraken lowered itself and started toward her. Pluto tensed but the kraken merely rubbed against her. "Child of Pluto you are correct. But beware the next point for you must face the mirror. With my sacrifice, I give you power so that you may survive and not be torn apart by the greatness within but now I must warn. Take heed of the final stop and beware the temptations for you will be forced to choose. Keep a pure heart and you will be fine but beware the temptation of the Time Weaver Crystal." The kraken then seemed to disintigrate. Pluto felt something enter her. It felt strange but not bad. She shook herself and went to the door. This too had a riddle but it was made of silver. "I stretch across the Earth's sky and yet I am forever in a hand. Give me the answer of what I am and then you shall pass once again." Pluto frowned. She turned her mind to her. It had to be something that was natural and not man-made so that made it easier. _Stretch across the sky. The Rainbow!_ Pluto bit her her bottom lip as she looked back on all the legends of the past. She tried to remember any tales that included the rainbow. "God's flood. No...Odin's Bow..." She was brought out of her concentration as the door scraped open. She blinked and then entered. Once the door shut behind her, she looked around. The room was circular and empty. That was until she saw a mirror. It sat in the middle of the room. It was one of the full body mirrors with gilded edges. She stepped up to it and looked in it. She saw her reflection. The kraken's words came back to her. "Beware the next point for you must face the mirror.." Pluto touched the mirror gently, compelled to do it. A jolt went through her and she pulled back so that she was about 10 feet away. She watched with wide eyes as her mirror image came out. Pluto watched as her image stretched and then crouched, staff in hand. "Come Sailor Pluto and die." The image instantly attacked. Pluto ducked and jump 15 feet away. When she landed, she crouched, her staff ready for battle. Both stared at each other, challenge in their eyes. The image moved first. She ran at her and skidded under her legs. Pluto flipped over her and turned in midair. **_"Pluto Death Scream!"_** The image jumped out of the way and copied her move. Pluto dove out of the way and managed to get next to the copy. She slammed her staff into the back of her image's head. The image crumpled only a moment but was then back up. Pluto felt a earth-shattering pain in her back. The image had hit her with it's staff. They began fighting with their staffs in close combat. After a while, both were sweating. Pluto backed up to the mirror. She glanced at it and got an idea. She made sure that the image didn't see what she was doing. "Oh come now. I must truly be weak if my own image is making me feel tired. The image growled and roared. It then charged her. Pluto waited until the last minute and then jumped over her image. The image crashed into the mirror. Pluto watched it teeter dangerously. The image banged on the glass, hatred marring it's face. The mirror then fell and crashed into tiny peices. Pluto stood, leaning heavily on her staff. She staggered to the last door. It was made of gold. Pluto read the writing at the top. "Inside this chamber you will find power greater than any you may find. Heirloom of the God of Pluto taken from his heart and soul. A peice of wisdom, a peice of power is only needed to go through this door." Pluto frowned, perplexed. She placed her hand on the door and rested her staff on it in weariness. To her surprise the door opened quietly and quickly. She stumbled to her knees and a wave of a very potent and very bright power swept over her in waves. Pluto stared up and gasped.

It had been a full week and Usagi hadn't heard a word from Pluto. She was worried and getting the Princess of the Moon worried was not good. She and Hotaru had made a deal that whenever she went out, Hotaru would go with her. Every once in a while, Usagi would try and contact the others but the communicators didn't work. It was now Friday and Usagi was glad for the break from school. She was planning on spending the weekend with just Hotaru, probably fighting robbers and such but it was supposed to be relaxing and a catch up training thing. Once Usagi's classes ended, which would actually be in a month, and Hotaru's summer school, which was supposed to end about the same time, they would begin training big time. Usagi stretched her shoulders. She had already gotten half the project done with a little help from Sakurai. Usagi's thoughts turned to Sakurai. The girl seemed to be a party girl. Along with her brother but he seemed to take things alot more seriously. Usagi shook herself from those thoughts. Her instincts told her that the two were more than what they seemed and it confused Usagi to no end. As she turned a corner, she crashed into someone. Before she could fall on her but, arms flew out and caught her, bringing her up against a chest. She stared up into midnight blue eyes. Her eyes widened and pain filled them. "Mamoru...?" She thought she saw a flash of pain and longing but wasn't sure. Mamoru let her go and smiled crookedly. "Hey Usa..agi." Usagi frowned. She had been certain he had been going to call her by the nickname he had given her. She shifted. "I...didn't know you were going to be coming back..." Mamoru shrugged. "It was unexpected. Hey maybe we can do something this weekend.. for old times sake." Usagi felt floored. She swallowed and tried to fight the yearning inside her that was pulling her to Mamoru. She turned her head away as she felt a tear slide down her cheek. "I...I suppose so. What did you have in mind?" "Well I was thinking maybe go to the park. Have a picnic." Usagi nodded. "I got to go now. I'm meeting Hotaru...Bye.." Usagi didn't bother to stay any longer. She ran past Mamoru, her heart breaking. If only he knew how much he had hurt her.

Mamoru clutched his chest as his Usako ran off. He could feel her heartache. "I', sorry Usako. I'm so sorry. If I hadn't left you then you could be dead now." Mamoru shook his head and continued on. He smiled slightly as he remembered the promise Usagi had made. It was to be a surprise really. The others were coming back for a time before they would mysteriously dissappear. At least he, Rei, and Mina would. Of course it would be traced to the Sokudai Solis. Then Lita, Michiru, and Hotaru would lure Hotaru, Usagi, and Ami to the portal. There they would be sucked in and the three would have to figure out how to get in. Of course they would have to go to Trista and she would follow. Mamoru rubbed his temples. It was way to complicated. He couldn't see why they couldn't just drag the 4 of them through and tell them everything. But of course the Prophecy would have to be fulfilled. He stopped at a jewelery store and saw something that made him smile. It was a pendant on a golden chain. It was made to look like a Crescent Moon intwined with a dark moon. It was like a eclipse of the crescent moon. In the center was a heart. He entered and bought it instantly, having it wrapped in a box and everything. The smile never left his lips as he tucked it into his pocket. Soon he would have his Usako back but first she would have to face death.

Usagi shuddered from the cold. She rubbed her arms, trying to get them warm somehow. Hotaru was late. She then saw Hotaru running toward her. "Sorry...pant...I'm late...pant..." Usagi smiled. "It's okay. I thought I was late myself. I kind of ran into someone today." Usagi's face became troubled and Hotaru frowned. "Who Koneko?" "Mamoru..." Usagi's voice was soft. Hotaru paled and then her eyes glittered like hard rock with anger. "He better not have hurt you in any way or he is so going to face my wrath!" Usagi began laughing as Hotaru's speech took on the old tongue. "Easy Taru. It's okay. He just invited me to have a picnic for old times sake. I accepted." Hotaru sighed and hugged Usagi. "I understand Koneko." Usagi buried her face on Hotaru's shoulder and began to cry quietly. "It's just that... I miss him so much Taru... I want him back...But he doesn't love me..." Hotaru growled low. "Only a fool wouldn't love you and that is exactly what he is. If you want, I'll come with you." Usagi lifted her head and smiled through her tears. She wiped them from her eyes. "Thanks Taru." Hotaru grinned. "It was nothing. Beside right now I'm enjoy the thought of entertaining myself by making Chiba hurt bad." Usagi paled. "You can't mean that Taru! Please don't. I couldn't bear it if something happened to him." Hotaru sighed. "Okay then Koneko. I promise I won't do anything rash." Usagi grinned. "Well then, lets get out there and see what we can do about the crime rate." Hotaru grimaced. "Usagi...Your impossible." Usagi giggled. "I know. But it's what I'm best at. Now come on and transform." Usagi raised her broach. **_"Moon Planet Power!" _**Hotaru groaned and took her pen out. **_"Saturn Planet Power!"_** Once they were done transforming, they took off leaping from building to building.

* * *

Okie guys. I'm going to save the next for the next chapter. It just seems right. Well I hope you enjoyed this chapeter. Remember you can send flames. It will make my story better.

Oh hey between you and me guess what I did. _Waves a peice of paper._ This is the paper that says who the owner to Sailor Moon is. All I gotta do is sign my name like so and _writes name._ Walla. I am now the new owner of Sailor Moon. Bow down before me ha ha ha ha. Oh and please don't tell the lawyers cause then I'll be in big trouble. Well Ja Ne. Maybe I'll send a copy of the note next time.


	3. AN Very Important!

\rtf1\ansi\ansicpg1252\deff0\deflang1033\fonttbl\f0\fnil\fcharset0 Courier New  
\\generator Msftedit 5.41.15.1507;\viewkind4\uc1\pard\f0\fs20 Okay guys. You all need to read this. Its important. I will be leaving for Boot Camp on May 3rd. My friend is now a co author to all my stories so she will be writing them when she can so that I do not disappoint you while I am gone. When I return I shall faithfully pick up once again to please you. BYE EVERYONE! Phoenix is waving madyly to everyone out there with her bags standing beside her. She then picks them up and leaves in a airplane. Sorry Sessho and everyone else in my stories. Be nice to Candice.\par 


	4. Im Back

Hey everyone Im back and all. I'll try and get the new chapters up and stuff so that way you guys dont call in the torches. 


End file.
